Through The Iris
by otownsangel
Summary: When their latest case leaves Brennan in danger, all evidence points to Seeley Booth as the culprit. Angel Crossover.


_Disclaimer: _I own nothing…

_Summary:_ When their latest case leaves Brennan in danger, all evidence points to Seeley Booth as the culprit. (Angel Crossover)

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Author's Notes: _Well, here's the beginning of my brand new story. It's an _Angel_ crossover. Not sure how well I'll manage this, as I've never even considered a crossover before, but I got the idea in my head and decided to give it a try. Also, if anyone finds this confusing, that's because it's supposed to be. I'm sort of starting from the middle. All will be explained later. Not exactly sure how I'm gonna play this yet, though. Whether I'll jump back to the beginning after this, or continue with a series of smaller flashbacks throughout, I haven't decided yet… Therefore it may be a bit before the next chapter, but I figured since this one was finished, I'd post it. Hope you like it…

Also, the actual story title here comes from "Through The Iris" by 10 Years, while the chapter title and lyrics are from "Arch Drive Goodbye" by Eve 6.

* * *

**Only One Way To Go (I'm Going Alone):**

* * *

_Wanna keep you from breakin'  
Wanna keep you from shakin'  
Wanna keep you from keepin' you down_

_Wanna keep you from sinkin'  
Wanna keep you from drinkin' sometimes  
Wanna keep you from keepin' you down_

_Pick yourself up off the ground_

* * *

"Booth?"

She knocked softly at the doorframe, peeking around it to see him sitting on his living room couch, clearly distraught over something. When she'd walked in, she had noticed that he hadn't even bothered to actually latch his front door after he'd stormed out of her office in a rage. He had broken today. In a way she had never seen before. Something had been off with him for weeks, and now, after his little display at the Jeffersonian, she was determined to find out what.

"You shouldn't be here, Temperance." He told her, his voice cold as his eyes met hers.

She saw anger there. And it wasn't the anger she was used to. This was serious. Not the result of playful banter and annoyances…

"What's going on, Booth?" she questioned, her eyes pleading as she stepped the rest of the way into the room. As she glanced around, she noticed that the heavy curtains were drawn closed tightly; most of the lights were down, and the darkness was consuming. It was as though he was hiding from something. "Does this have to do with this case?"

"_Everything_ has to do with this case." The ice in his voice hadn't changed and his gaze was hard. Intimidating. Everything about him suddenly terrified her, and she dropped her eyes to the floor, crossing her arms over her chest partly in defiance, and partly in defense. Booth had never scared her before. So what was different? "You're in danger, Brennan. Somebody's after you. You shouldn't even be here." He paused for a moment then, tilting his head to the side as he stared at her, a question behind the hostility in his eyes. "How the hell did you get here, anyway? Berwick's supposed to be watching you."

"Speaking of which," anger had crept into her own voice now as she looked at him, the guilt and fear suddenly gone… or possibly feeding her anger. She wasn't completely sure which. "Why the hell is Berwick watching me at all? Why isn't it you sleeping on my couch, watching my every move? You've done it before. Or tried anyway. In fact, after the Kenton incident, I wouldn't think you'd be so eager to turn me over to the first agent who came along. So why now? Why this time?"

"Get out." His voice was biting, and she couldn't quite understand where this side of him had suddenly come from…

She nodded slowly then as she turned to the door, instinctively knowing that an argument would do nothing but fuel his anger, and right now she wasn't exactly sure what that would mean… However, she couldn't quite stop herself from pausing halfway to the door to look back over her shoulder at the man she had thought she knew.

"Booth?" she questioned quietly then, her eyes never quite meeting his, "Don't you think I deserve the truth?"

"You couldn't handle the truth."

The bite in his voice cut her deep, and all she could do was turn away and walk out the door before the tears he was causing caught up with her.

* * *

_Ringing in my head  
All the things you've said  
All the things you've done  
I wish I could compromise  
I wish I could close my eyes  
And somehow make it all alright  
But I know there's only one way to go_

* * *

When he heard the door slam shut behind her, he flinched a bit, hanging his head in his hands. He hated that he had to treat her this way. She had become so ingrained in his life, and to suddenly have that ripped away? It was tearing him up inside…

"Way to go, champ. Gotta tell ya, I wasn't sure you had it in ya."

He raised his eyes then, his gaze cold and his breathing heavy as he fought to keep his anger under control. Instead, he poured all of his rage into one tiny word; something that helped, though he knew he couldn't succeed in intimidating her.

"Faith."

* * *

_But there's only one way to go  
And I'm going alone  
I'm going alone_

* * *


End file.
